Condem The Hidden Man
by Tofu Plushie
Summary: Lavi and Kanda are sent on a mission to retrieve an innocence in a place where homosexuals are...killed. Can they survive in a place that could could have their heads and deal with unrequited emotions, simultaneously? Lavi/Yuu.


A/N: I felt like writing..It's been a while since I've submitted anything….. I might have changed a little…I don't know….

I'm sorry, I really love torturing characters. Don't ask me why. It's fun and adorable. Lavi and Yuu are just so fun!

I know I should have written other things but I just finished D-Grayman a few weeks and I just felt like it…..This pairing needs more fics anyway….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

Lavi walked back from the library to his room. Another long day with the Panda breathing down his neck about documents and all that fun stuff! Yes, it was a great enjoyment. He was just glad he could get some sleep. The young bookman knew there would be a mission for him and at least Allen or Kanda. He would need rest if he was planning on surviving another mission. Even if he was a bookman, he was still an exorcist. The life of an exorcist was not expected to be very long and being a bookman, he needed to live long enough to document history.

Lavi sighed. He stopped in the middle of the hall. He didn't realize that he'd been close to sleep walking. He'd taken the route to his room so many times that the muscles of his feet had remembered and taken the liberty of leading him there without his conscious effort. Well, that was nice.

What wasn't nice was who he happened to stop in front of. He hadn't noticed before but another person was in the hall with him. He looked up at the respected swordsman. Bad tempered but respected. It didn't matter how much of a high rank the other had, Lavi saw him all the same as a person, not just a rank. "Hiya, Yuu." He greeted the man with that trademark grin. The other promptly became vexed as usual. A regular routine this was, but it was still quite amusing none the less.

"Shut up, Bookman Junior!" he retaliated. They both knew how it would end. It was always the same. It never ceased this game that repeated over and over. The swordsman tried to calm himself enough to be professional. " Kumuoi-san told me to tell you about the mission tomorrow." Well, that was no surprise. Oh, how he hated being right. How did he know? How had he predicted the ensuing Endeavor the commander would bestow on him. The redhead had even predicted the partner. It was always either with Rinalee, Allen, or Kanda. Rinalee was injured at the moment and therefore it was a fifty percent chance he'd be going with Allen or Kanda. Perhaps all three of them would be going but it seemed not the case as Kanda it didn't seem that way.

"What's up?" Lavi tried to act casual but it always felt so disturbing to go on a mission with Kanda. For one, they fought and two, Lavi had a bit of a…problem, to say the least.

"We are to be going on a mission early tomorrow morning. It seems the Innocence we need to find is somewhere in a town where they kill people for being gay….." he looked at the paper he was holding, oddly. It seemed like a normal phenomenon. He didn't seem to understand how that could trigger any thought to innocence. Lavi really didn't think that could be the whole story.

"What else?" he had to ask directly. Well, he always asked directly. "That's not…uncommon." He knew that. Homosexuality had been discriminated through time.

Kanda sighed and resigned to tell Lavi the rest. He didn't seem comfortable about the topic either. "It's more of…..people suddenly coming out. People who were prosecutors the day before, suddenly becoming the victims the next day…. " Oh, so that was it. Well, that seemed a little more plausible. Kanda seemed to desire an escape to this odd explanation. Lavi was glad to give it to him too.

"Well, than I'll see you bright and early." he waved to the other. He quickly opened his door and slipped inside. Kanda stood in his spot for a few more moments before leaving for his own quarters as well. The long haired male took a deep breath to quell the beating of his raging heart. Why did he have to feel this way about the annoying redhead. At least he didn't ask anymore questions. The main one he was trying to avoid was why only the two of them were going. He didn't think he would have been able to make up a good reason for such a thing. He just hoped Lavi never asked. He also hoped no one could tell.

Lavi leaned against his door the second he got himself into his room. He was glad for the small space that was his haven. His room was the only place he could be alone and relaxed. He acted like a hyperactive social person but in truth he liked the quietness of his own room much more than the constant chatter and noise of his numerous companions. He cared for them all but yet he could never be close t them. He belonged to the quietness. He belonged to the recorders not the history makers. He was not supposed to exist he was suposed to be a figure of the unknown and hide his own presence from history. A bookman, nothing more. His feeling meant nothing and he knew that. That didn't stop him from being human. He was still part of the race, only he needed to restrain himself from anything of its nature.

A groan escaped is lips. How he wished he was someone else. Those eyes that looked at him with such contempt may have been able to look at him differently. Those lips that spoke such hateful and aggressive words might have been able to kiss his own and make much more contented noises. That supple body that moved to kill could have been able to create. Create passion and love. Yet, Lavi knew it was not meant to be. Those piercing eyes would always look upon him the same way while the touch he craved, the taste he longed for, the delicious feelings he ached to have were only dreams that came in the darkness of night and the soft glow of early morning while his eye remained closed. He didn't even bother to go to his bed. The redhead just sat there, his eyes drifting closed and his body slumped against the wall.

The next morning, Lavi left his room as per usual, his back aching from sleeping on the ground. He was not one to complain about this. Actually, he was one to complain but this morning, he remained quiet. His heart was none too well. It hadn't been for quite some time. This time, the ache might just kill him. He ignored that fact and continued on his way to the train station where he would meet Kand and head to the small little town to do their buisness. The train ride would be like usual and he'd have to put up that charade again. He ws none too fond of his act but it kept everyone else at ease. He was a bookman, he was supposed to be invisable. Kanda probably wouldn't care what he did, so a little time to himself would probably not bother the Japanese boy any.

How wrong Lavi was. As the ride progressed, Kanda, Yuu noted a peculiar feeling from his partner. The happy boy was not like himself and the air was too quiet and still for this to be the Lavi he knew. He grew worried for the other and soon reproached the younger man. "What's the matter, carrot?" he asked with his undoubtedly gruff manner. He always sounded that way but a hint of worry resounded through his guarded voice. The redhead looked up but the other's presence did not seem to register in his face.

"Nothing." He tried to force a smile like he always did, especially around Kanda. "Just thinking about the mission." it was half true. He had been thinking about the mission but it wasn't really the thing that his mind was revolving around at the moment. He tried to play it off. It worked for the time because Kanda nodded and decided to leave the redhead be for the moment. He didn't believe Lavi but there was no way he was going to be able to force the answer out of the redhead. With Lavi, one had to be quite persistant. He'd return to the subject another time. The train soon stopped and the two stepped off the train. Lavi took a deep breath before following the taller male who had already started walking.

The two found their way to a quaint little inn. They'd have to establish a little notability as tourist before causing any scenes. If either of them knew better, this task was not easy. An innocence that causes such an effect would not be easy to find. They began by asking around about the city, Lavi doing most of the casual talking. He knew Kanda would not ba able to hold such inquiries with another person without scaring them half to death. After a few hours they found that there was to be a hanging in a short while. They decided to go to it, after all, what else could thy do?

At half past, the large clock near the center of the town chimed it's booming ring to the people. Shouts and jeers progressed into the air as a man was brought to the center where a noose hung for an obvious reason. The pair watched as the man aceended the stairs to the rope. The noose was brought over his head, his face as white as death itself and his body shaking in fear. He was instructed to stand before the executioner pulled a lever and the wood bellow the man's feet gave way and he fell into the rope that held his neck. His throat gave a horse sound of choking. a feble atempt at air, only to have rope burn the flesh of his throat and cut at his veins . His body struggled for life to no avail. It did not take long before his body fell limp and his eyes were wide as if condeming them all. The man was taken down and taken away. Kanda and Lavi watched the event. Such a horrible fate. A horrible fate for a terrible reason.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

A/N- Okay, I'll make this a two-shot. It was going to be a one-shot but it's getting too long. Or I have to leave. I should hope to finish this soon.


End file.
